


Beastly Bites

by AkiAki_Burst



Series: The Inner Beast [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Backstory, Deleted Scenes, Lusty Bits, M/M, Parent Harry, Powerful Harry, Switch Hitters, adorable teddy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:03:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4568979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiAki_Burst/pseuds/AkiAki_Burst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deleted scenes and random bits from "From the Beast Within". These are just chapters that didn't make it into the main story but I still wanted them read. Side stories and Back stories will be held here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hermione's Treason

**Author's Note:**

> Once again I don't own the character or any of the worlds they come from. I'm not making any money from this at all. I'm just a nerd that enjoys writing fanfiction.

**After the Final Battle - Hermione**

 

 

Hermione stood close to a large pile of rubble, brown eyes intently flickering around the ruins of the battle, searching for a sign of where Harry could be. She needed to find him before he managed to slip away and hide. Clenching her jaw tightly she focused on looking for bodies with red hair, knowing that any of the Weasley’s would help Harry slink away. She raised a hand to her mouth chewing on her thumb nail as she worked through different possibilities in her head. She needed this to move forward in the Wizarding World, where blood status means everything. Even with the more modern view some witches and wizards had, being a muggleborn still put her at the bottom of the chain and this was unacceptable. She knew that if she wanted to move up she would need to do something drastic and figuring out that a new Dark Lord was in the works would help her do that.

She had been planning this for far too long to let the Potter bastard slip away now. She made sure she stayed close to him as his best friend and ⅓ of the _Golden Trio_ knowing that having that buffer would only help people believe her when she put her plan in motion. Granted the first 4 years she really was his best friend, it wasn’t until almost half way through Fifth Year that she started changing her view on Harry.

~*~*~*~

At first it was just worry about her friend, worry about Voldemort invading his mind, worry that he seemed to be doing better in classes, worry that he seemed more withdrawn and quick to anger. She had gone to Dumbledore about her concerns but he had just waved her off saying that Harry was still reeling from Cedric’s death and that he was sure it was nothing.

She hadn’t liked being waved off and began keeping a closer eye on Harry throughout the year. She noticed that him and Malfoy seemed to be trying to ignore each other and that Harry kept his head down in Umbridge’s class. She just couldn’t understand why no one else saw how different Harry was being She was very worried about her friend and wanted to help him in any way that she could. She held on to that belief until a few days before the Winter break, when Harry had a vision showing Mr. Weasley being attacked.

After hearing about what happened it was like a switch was flipped after that. This must be why Harry was acting the way he was. Voldemort was not just sending visions, he was slowly trying to possess Harry, it’s the only thing that made sense. Her Harry would never be that rude to her, he would never be doing that good in classes, it just couldn't happen. Now that she had an idea of what we going on she went to Dumbledore again letting him know what she found out.

However once again she was waved off with a smile and a _‘That’s not it at all Miss Granger, that’s not it at all’_. Hermione was livid that she was being brushed off again and wondered what it could be if it wasn’t possession. It all came too her with a snap, Harry wasn’t being possessed; he was going _Dark_. The constant contact with Voldemort from the link must be having a negative influence on Harry. She figured that the only reason Dumbledore hadn’t done anything yet was that he still knew he could handle anything that Harry did and they did still have a use for him.

Through the rest of the year she took note after note, filling 2 Muggle notebooks full of things she had noticed. She was holding onto them so that when Dumbledore took him down he would have plenty of evidence of Harry going Dark. She never worried too much about things until Dumbledore was killed by Snape and then she knew she would have to take over for Dumbledore.

She kept record of everything and during the summer she was in constant contact with Kingsley Shacklebolt, keeping him informed of everything going on. She even managed to keep in touch while the Trio was on the run and made sure to keep even tighter records when Harry was the one wearing the locket.

There was no way she was going to let him get away, and if this brought her closer to a higher position in the Ministry and a better life…. well then she wasn’t going to complain.

~*~*~*~

Letting a small growl escape her lips she almost didn’t notice Kingsley walking towards her before she slammed her face back into a look of frustration and worry.

“Have you seen him anywhere, I didn’t see where he went off to after he defeated the Dark Lord?”

Hermione shook her and made a frustrated sound, “No, but I did warn you. All that extra magic was bound to mess with his head, we need to find him before he hurts someone.”

The older wizard just nodded his head and looked at the young woman in front of him with sad eyes. “I didn’t want to believe you, I was praying that you were wrong, that he was stronger than that.”

Internally Hermione smirked, men were always to easy to manipulate with the right words and soft tears. Out loud she let out a harsh scoff before leveling a pitying look at the older male. “Please, he may have more magic than most but he has no control and a weak mind that will leave him open to the darkness from Voldemort’s soul.”

Tossing a smirk at the Auror, she knew she would enjoy this conversation, anything to make Harry look damaged and out of control, “With the way the Dursley's treated him as long as you show him a little bit of affection he’ll be putty in your hands.”

She watched as Kingsley frowned in confusion and narrowed his eyes in slight worry, “What do you mean about his treatment at the Dursley's?” Kingsley clenched his eyes closed hoping that she wasn’t implying what he thought she was.

Casting a disbelieving look at the Auror, Hermione scoffed not believing that Dumbledore or any of the Weasley’s wouldn’t have mentioned anything. “You can’t tell me you didn’t know?”

At Kingsley’s continued confused expression, Hermione explained Harry’s life in extremely simple terms, “The Dursley's hated him, he was made to sleep in the cupboard under the stairs for 11 years and they treated him like a house elf. He was made to cook and clean from the moment he could stand in front of the stove and if he messed up he was punished.”

With each passing moment Kingsley’s eyes widened in horror and he listened to the girl’s blase explanation of the treatment her supposed best friend went through in his young life. She didn’t seem to notice the way Kingsley was looking at her and continued with her story, “Sometimes they would beat him but mostly they starved him of food. His cousin Dudley used to pick on him for sport and his parents never told him not too. In fact I think they encouraged it.”

Fighting to keep a horrid smile off her face she finally focused back on Kingsley, not realizing that his look was one of disgust at Harry’s treatment and her attitude, not an agreement with her views on arresting Harry.  “So now you see why we need to find him, he’ll still be in shock and easy to manipulate until we can seal his magic.”

Kingsley opened his mouth to cast his disbelief. A loud explosion erupted from over by the gates and he called his wand into his hand, however seeing movement from behind Hermione stilled him until a mess of raven hair was seen over the rubble. He narrowed his eyes telling Harry to stay still and turned back to the woman in front of him only to see her rushing off toward the chaos he now had no doubt the twins caused.

Moments slipped past and neither man moved until Kingsley bowed his head and shifted slightly to block Harry completely from view. “Leave, quickly.”

  


****************************************************************************

 

Hermione made it to the gates in record time, her wand out prepared to shield her if need be. However when she stood in the middle of the chaos she noticed that there was no new damage, only loud noises and dust settling back from where it had been kicked up. Narrowing her eyes she quickly looked around and spotted twin red haired fools running around throwing decoy bombs and dusting charms. Brown eyes flickered in fury and stomped over to the two and smacked them both on the arms.

“What in Merlin’s name do you two think you are doing?”

Fred and George looked down at the bushy haired female and fought back the snarls that wanted to cross their faces. Instead they tossed an arm loosely over each others shoulders and gave her a crooked grin, taking a step closer to her.

“Well, we’re only trying to help….” George started.

“By keeping everyone on their toes…..” Fred snickered.

“Just in case there are Death…..”

“Eaters still around. We wouldn’t….”

“Want anyone to be hurt just……”

“Because they weren’t paying attention.”

“CONSTANT VIGILANCE!!!” They finished together, startling many people around them.

Hermione glared at the two smiling red heads trying very hard not to yell at them, she finally calmed down after taking a deep breath. Shaking her head at them she crossed her arms across her chest before looking back out over the battlefield. Her mind was working a mile a minute trying to figure out where Harry could be, it’s not like he had anywhere else to go. There’s also no way he would just leave all these people here, she knew he had a ‘hero-complex’ that just wouldn’t let him abandon them without making sure they were ok, or that at least all the Death Eaters were captured.

Frowning deeply she clenched her fists tightly before forcing a fake worried frown and misty eyes and turned to the Twins, before looking to the ground. “Have either of you seen Harry?”

So focused on making sure the Twins couldn’t read anything in her eyes, she didn’t see the dark look that covered their face. They glanced at each other quickly before turning back to Granger who was still staring down. Not wanting to drag this out they only said one word before running off to find their Mum and let her know what happened and that she needed to head back to the house to be there for Harry when he showed up.

“No.”


	2. When a Momma Dragon Roars...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione drops by for a visit with the Weasleys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own a thing..... except for the laptop this was written on....

Hermione growled softly to herself as she apparated just outside the wards of the Burrow, she hadn't found Harry anywhere. She knew there were a few people in the Order that would have helped him get away, but none were more likely than the Weasleys. So here she was, at this run down house to play _nice_ and hopefully get some information. Forcing a relieved smile on her face she started walking toward the house full of gingers.

 

* * *

 

 

Molly Weasley paced back and forth in the kitchen, a scowl firmly in place as she thought on all that had happened. They had lost many good wizards and witches this night and it pained her deeply, many of the lost were friends. She was just beyond grateful that she hadn't lost any of her kids or her husband.

 

However when she thought about Harry and how that poor boy had given up so much for this war, then he had to go into hiding with poor Teddy; she wanted to weep for them. Brown eyes narrowed and a sneer stretched across her face. These thoughts brought her back to the reason her son had to run.

 

Molly slammed her hands down on the counter, thinking hard on what she could do to get back at Granger. Turning her head she looked over the table, all set up for the family to eat. She even made sure to set a place for Harry; they didn't need Granger noticing that they knew that Harry wouldn't be there.

 

A wicked smirk spread across her face and luckily no one was there to see it or they would have run screaming from the kitchen. Walking quickly out of the kitchen towards Arthur's study, she ignored the questions from her children and marched determined to her destination. Slipping in the study she just smiled innocently and reached for the globe resting on one of his side tables.

 

"Molly, what are you doing?"

 

Flashing her husband a quick smirk she reached out, spinning the globe, watching as it started to slow its rotation. Reaching out, she placed a finger on it, peering at the city she landed on her wicked grin only grew. After whispering a spell quietly under her breath she had the latitude and longitude firmly planted in her mind. Laughing to herself she spun the globe again and turned to face Arthur and ran a gentle hand down his cheek, before kissing him softly.

 

"I'm taking care of my family."

 

Arthur's eyes widened slightly as he picked up on her scheme and he could do nothing but nod.

 

"What do you need me to do?"

 

Kissing him gently again she rested her forehead against his, "Well, all I need you to do is..."

 

* * *

 

 

Hermione stepped into the Burrow with a tired smile on her face and reached out to hug the first Weasley she came across, who happened to be Ginny. The 16 year old hugged her back tightly with a whispered, "I'm so glad you're safe!"

 

Pulling back slightly Ginny looked over Hermione's face, "You're not hurt are you?"

 

The brunette shook her head in the negative, "No I'm fine. Tired, sore, and a wee bit worried."

 

Ginny frowned at her and reached to loop her arm through Hermione's, "Come on then, We're all in the kitchen. Mum's been cooking since she got back before any of us."

 

Gently leading the bushy haired woman into the kitchen, Ginny fought to keep the scowl off her face. She wanted nothing more than to rip her arm away and drag Granger from the  house by her hair, but her Mum warned her that they needed to see what the Beaver had to say.

 

When they reached the kitchen it was to see all the male Weasleys seated around the worn table, nursing their drinks. Hermione quickly looked around hoping to see a certain raven haired male and frowned deeply, gnawing her bottom lip when she didn't see him.

 

Waking to the table both girls sat down, Ginny across from Ron and next to Charlie, while Hermione took her normal seat between Ron and the empty chair left for Harry. She absentmindedly noticed that his place was set as well. _So they don't know where he is either_.

 

Hermione turned when she felt someone rest a hand on her shoulder. “Oh Hermione dear I’m so glad you’re ok. Here, let me get you something to drink. Do you need a healer?”

 

Granger’s smile was tight as she quietly thanked the Weasley matriarch and took the offered glass of water. “Thank you Mrs. Weasley and no, I don’t need a healer. It’s just a few bruises and scrapes. I’m more tired and worried than anything.”

“Worried dear? Whatever for?”

 

Hermione bit her lip bringing a few tears to her eyes. She let a sniffle slipped past her lips and leaned into the arm Ron tossed over her shoulders.

 

“I would have thought you would have heard by now, surely Kingsley would have said something.”

 

Molly walked back to the stove to finish up the last bit of food and made sure to keep her back to the table, she knew the look on her face was anything but kind. How _DARE_ that foul _child_ step foot in here like she was worried. Gritting her teeth she was about to open her mouth to ask the little liar what she meant, when her youngest boy spoke instead.

 

“What Mione? What’s wrong?”

 

Sobbing softly she turned into Ron’s chest, “Oh Ron it’s horrible...No one knows where Harry is. He’s just gone!”

 

There was a small moment of panic where every Weasley spoke at once. Hermione chanced a glance around the table to see everyone’s reactions, eyes falling on the only other female at the table; Ginny had her face buried in her hands, shoulders shaking softly as if she were crying. The twins were scowling fiercely, worry evident in their eyes; Charlie had tossed an arm over Ginny holding her closely. Bill looked angry as he sat next to his father, biting his lip. Arthur had gasped loudly and leaned back heavily in his chair with a whisper of _Oh Harry_.

 

Molly Weasley stopped dead in her tracks, a hand coming up to cover her mouth as a gasp slipped out. "They can't find him?" Taking a deep breath she walked to the clock on the wall, after their fourth year she had added both Harry and Hermione to it. Looking at it she saw that Harry's hand was pointed to _Traveling_ and let out a large sigh. Walking back in the kitchen she had a shaky smile and misted eyes as she told them all what the clock said.

 

The entire room let out a relieved sigh and a few suspiciously wet laughs. Hermione laughed tightly and kept her face buried in Ron's chest as her mind ran over all the places he could be traveling to. There's Mungo's, he could be going to check on all the people that were hurt; or see if Snape made it. He might have gone to Godric's Hollow to visit his parent's grave now that everything was over and done with. He could have run to the Ministry to check on the captured Death Eaters...

 

Hermione gasped and sat up straight not paying attention to the fact that the entire Weasley family was focused on her now. _He could have run to Malfoy manor... With him going dark they would be the perfect family to run to. They were also running around the battle looking for their son, then they just were gone and so was Harry. They must be heading back to the Manor._

 

Molly watched as an unhealthy gleam settled in Granger's eyes and she felt her own brown eyes harden. _Well it won't be too much longer until we won't  have to deal with her anymore._

 

Blinking back into focus Hermione noticed that the table was set and loaded with foods. Feeling her stomach growl quietly she began loading her plate along with the rest of the Weasley's. After all no one, after having tasted her food, would turn down a meal by Molly Weasley.

 

Sitting down at the table finally, Molly gave a pointed look to her husband. Smiling slightly Arthur looked toward Hermione, "Hermione would you mind handing me the salt that's in front of you?"

 

Politely smiling back she reached for the shaker and immediately felt the tug from behind her navel. The last thing she noticed, before being whisked away, was the daring smirk by Molly Weasley and the laughing faces of the Twins.

 

Once the girl was gone Molly went back to her meal, ignoring the laughter from her youngest four. She was hungry after all.

 

"Mum, where did you send her?"

 

Molly looked up into the blue eyes of her eldest son and smiled sweetly at him, "Ozernovskiy." At the blank looks from all her kids she rolled her eyes and laughed slightly, before sobering up and letting a truly malicious smirk cross her face.

 

"Russia."

 

* * *

 

 

Hermione let out a shocked scream when she landed in deep snow. _How dare they!_

 

Standing slowly she grimaced as she felt the wet cold seeping into her skin. Wrapping her arms tightly around herself she looked around to see if she could tell where she was. When no sign was visible, she tried to reach for her wand in her pocket, and felt her fingers hit something else along with her wand. Shivering she slowly pulled them both out and quickly tried to place a warming charm on herself, which took her almost 4 tries because the tips of her fingers were numb and her teeth were chattering too much for her to say the words properly.

 

Finally feeling some warmth seep into her bones she pulled the paper out, noticing it was a folded sheet of parchment. Frowning she opened it and immediately let out a shriek anger at the _nerve_ of those people!

 

_Granger,_

_You really should know better than to try and get one over on me._

_I raised seven children, two of those being my precious 'Demon Twins'._

_After everything we have done for you, after everything HARRY has done for you,_

_you still tried to set him up and get my seventh son locked up over your petty jealousy._

_You are the worst sort of traitor. Pettigrew would have made fine husband for you._

_You are denounced by the Weasley name and no longer welcome here. The_

_wards were changed the moment you vacated your seat at the table._

_Have fun finding your way home._

_Molly Weasley_

 

Hermione's furious shouts echoed long into the distance where only a small wolf pack heard the yells and darted off to investigate who or what had landed in their territory.


	3. Rogue Needs a Hug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry made a promise to Rogue a year ago.... and he's finally able to keep it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still don't own anything. All just for a good time.

Rogue stared at Harry in complete disbelief, there was no way she heard him right…. right?

“Can you say that again?”

Harry smiled softly at Rogue and reached out to gently take her gloved hand, holding it tightly. It made him hurt for her that she could never truly hug someone or even just hold hands. Kissing, touching, sex...all of it out of her reach. 

“I said that I want you to grab my hand, no gloves. I told you I wanted to test something.”

She watched him for a moment, trying to decide if he was serious or not. When he just continued to stare at her in mild excitement. He was serious, he was 100% serious! Harry really wanted her to touch him!!

“Harry you do remember what my power is right? I don’t want to hurt you.”

The wizard smiled sadly at her and scooted closer to her, not letting go of her hand. “Listen love, I told you once before that I wanted to see if you could touch me. I’m not a mutant… and I want to help you.”

Rogue stared down at their joined hands and let out a watery smile, “I just don’t want you to be hurt. You’re the only one besides Logan who isn’t scared of me.”

Harry kept a smile on his face and patted Rogue’s hand. “I know you don’t, but look - both Logan and Charles are here to make sure it doesn't get out of hand. Okay?”

Green eyes met green and Rogue sighed softly before turning toward the gathered two professors, “You’ll stop me if I hurt him?”

Both men nodded and she turned back to Harry, taking her hand from him and pulled her glove off. Sighing heavily she slowly brought her hand out and held it in front of Harry. The Brit smiled reassuringly and reached to grab her hand. 

The moment their skin touched Rogue gasped as tears filled her eyes, Harry’s past rushing into her mind. She tried to pull her hand away, knowing that he must be so drained by now. However when she looked at Harry he only had a curious expression on his face. 

Harry hummed thoughtfully and cocked his head to the side, trying to analyze the feeling he was getting at the moment. There was definitely a pull on his core, but considering how large his core was it wasn’t doing much. Kidna like pulling a bucket full of water out of the sea. He opened his eyes and raised an eyebrow at the tears in Rogue’s eyes.

“Rogue? Are you hurt?”

A soft sob left her lips as she dropped Harry’s hand before throwing her arms around him and burying her face in his neck. Harry blinked in confusion but wrapped his arms around her anyways. Gently he ran his hands through her hair and let her cry out what she needed to. After about 5 minutes she slowly pulled back from him, keeping her head down. Two fingers were placed under her chin and raised her head to meet his eyes.

“Do you feel better love?”

Rogue nodded her head and moved to lean back, wanting to give Harry some space, but he just wrapped an arm around her shoulder keeping her close. 

Charles leaned forward and looked at Harry in concern, “How do you feel Harry?”

Emerald eyes met Xavier’s and Harry laughed slightly. “Honestly, I feel fine. I can feel a small tug of power but it’s nowhere near enough to hurt me. I also don’t think she’s getting any of my abilities because she’d need a core for that, but I think given by her reaction she’s getting my memories.”

When all three glanced at Rogue she nodded in agreement with Harry and since he still hadn’t removed his arm she shifted to curl into his side. For so long she had been denied someone willingly touching her that she was fully prepared to soak up the affection Harry was giving her. 

Logan grunted from where he was standing and looked at Harry, “You said you had an idea for her, what is it?”

“I have a couple ideas that would work. Give me some time to get it done.”

All three nodded at Harry and he smiled down at Rogue as he stood, and ran a hand through her hair once again. His eyes were brimming with excitement, his mind filled with different ideas to help his friend, as he walked toward the door. Harry couldn’t wait to get started, it had been too long since he did any magic, and he was itching to get going. 

The three mutants watched Harry with small smiles as he slipped from the room. Charles was beginning to feel like that young man was going to continue to surprise him. He always seemed to want to help anyone that he could, no matter the cost to himself. Charles looked to Logan and was about to ask the Wild Man to look after the Wizard. 

“You don’t have to ask Chuck. Besides, someone is gonna have to look after the kid as well.”

Both Charles and Rogue watched as Logan walked out of the room, obvious on where he was headed. Charles blinked at the young girl when she started laughing slightly on the couch. Calming down quickly she looked toward Xavier with a huge smile lighting up her entire face.

“Maybe someone else should look after him as well… considering what I walked in on them doing the other day.”

Rogue’s laughter bubbled up again at the honestly surprised look that crossed Charles’ face, it was rare to actually catch the man unaware. Calming down slightly she leaned back on the couch and let her mind wander back to Harry, she trusted him to figure something out…. and that in itself was strange. She was used to having to deal with things on her own, not many people trusted her and the feeling was reciprocated. 

However, that tiny Brit with a baby had burst into all their lives and most were better for it, no more so than Logan. The Wolverine had calmed down drastically in the year that Harry had moved in. He was nowhere near _nice_ but he wasn’t as prone to stab first then ask questions. Harry was good for him….not that she’d ever say that to his face. 

Charles managed to recover from his shock rather quickly; he knew they were close, but he just hadn’t realized just _how_ close they were. And how soon it happened. Shaking his head slightly with a small smile Charles felt completely grateful to that young man, and he couldn’t be happier that he said yes when an old friend asked for help. 

The older man was startled slightly when Rogue hopped up from her seat and sent him a soft smile before heading out the door. She was too excited to just sit around… hopefully she could find something to do. And maybe… just maybe, time would pass quickly until Harry was finished.

* * *

* * *

Harry spent a week in seclusion, only seeing Logan, Teddy, and Charles. Everyone respected that he’d need the space to figure something out, and then make it work. He was grateful that Logan seemed okay with spending most of his time in Harry’s room keeping Teddy occupied. The two got along wonderfully, so Harry could focus on the magic he was weaving, and he knew that Teddy would be fine. He also knew that Logan would be there to make sure he ate and slept like he should. 

So finally after a week he called Charles and Rogue and told them to meet him and Logan in the same room as last time. Harry stood in the center, his hands in his pockets and bouncing slightly on his toes. He smirked wickedly at Logan when the man rolled his eyes at the slightly childish behavior he was showing. Harry stopped bouncing and turned to face Logan directly, a thoughtful frown on his face. 

Soon Harry’s face broke into a huge smile and he leaned toward Logan, “I have an idea. and I need you to trust me on this. 

Rogue and Charles walked in about five minutes later and looked a little confused at only seeing Harry in the room. The green eyed Brit just smiled and waved Rogue closer. When she stopped in front of him, Harry reached in his pocket and pulled out a slim steel ring with small etchings along the band. He gently took her hand and pulled her glove off her right hand. He held her hand in his for just a moment before smiling and sliding the ring on her finger and letting go of her hand. 

When he stepped back Rogue looked at the ring and back at Harry, silently asking what the symbols mean.

With a cheeky wink Harry plopped down on the couch and patted the seat next to him for her to sit there. With a roll of her eyes she dropped next to him and raised her eyebrow demanding an answer. A laugh was pulled from both Charles and Harry at the attitude the girl was showing. 

Turning toward her he cocked his head to the side, wondering where to start. “Well… the actual charming of the ring itself didn’t take too long to do, it was the actual research that took the longest. The band is steel... it’s like donning spiritual armor. It’s a way to protect yourself from psychic attacks, extreme negativity or anything that would suck the energy right out of you. 

There are three different runes I picked to etch on to to the band. _Isa_ , it’s a rune that freezes things. Think of it like putting a pause button on your actual power. It also reinforces the other two runes around it. 

Next is _Eihwaz_ , it’s for strength, reliability, dependability, trustworthiness, defense, and protection. It’s also to help motivate you and keep you on target to complete your goals.

The last one here is _Algiz_. It’s also for protection, but it’s more like a shield. It will amplify your protective urge to shelter yourself or others. It can be used to channel energies appropriately.”

Rogue stared at Harry and felt tears fill her eyes. He had put so much thought into helping her and had found a way to do just that. Now she just needed to test it but she was wary about touching anyone but Harry. After the initial burst of memories from him she couldn’t feel anything. He must have instinctively blocked it after that. 

“Thank you.”

Harry just smiled at her before abruptly standing up and heading for the door. Rogue was mildly confused when he just leaned out and told someone to come back in. When Harry moved back, he was followed in by Logan with a giggling Teddy in his arms. The three of them stopped in front of Rogue and Harry leaned down to look her in the eyes.

“Do you trust me?”

Curious, Rogue just nodded and waited for him to continue.

A relieved smile graced Harry’s face and he stood straight once again, “Then take off your jacket and other glove please.”

Standing Rogue did as asked, standing in front of him with only a tight fitting back short sleeve shirt. She fidgeted slightly, feeling uncomfortable without her jacket on. 

Keeping the smile on Harry reached and took Teddy from Logan, before stepping directly in front of Rogue. 

Quickly figuring out what Harry wanted Rogue jerked back in shock, “Harry! Are you serious? I could hurt him!”

The Brit just kept the comforting smile on his face and took another step toward her, “You said you trusted me... and do you honestly think I would even consider the idea if I wasn’t certain you couldn’t hurt Teddy?”

Worry still etched on her face Rogue reached out for Teddy and smiled when the little one year old immediately went into her arms. She braced for the rush of power or Harry’s yells to get his godson back, but none of that came. Jaw dropping in shock, Rogue finally let her tears fall and clutched Teddy closer. 

Charles stood in the back smiling brightly at the room. He was overjoyed that Harry managed to figure something out. He just gave her a normal teenage life, as much of one that was possible being a mutant. He was content to sit back and just watch the four of them.

Harry laughed brightly and turned to drag Logan into a hug, ignoring the man’s grumbling. He rolled his eyes and let go of the grumpy man, turning to pull Rogue (and Teddy) into a hug. His smile turned fond when the girl dropped her face into his shoulder and cried. Teddy, not understanding what had her upset, mimicked her featured and burrowed into her, trying to make the girl smile. 

Giving her a squeeze one last time Harry stepped back, but let her keep Teddy in her arms. He slumped back slightly into Logan, the stress of the past week finally catching up to him now that it was done. A smile worked it’s way across his face when Logan’s arm immediately settled around his waist.

“There’s another feature to that ring… Only you can take it off. So don’t worry about it accidentally slipping off your finger. I’ve also made sure it won’t get damaged in any way or try and rust or go funky. Oh… I did set it so that you could let someone set a password to take the ring off in extreme situations. 

For example, you’re injured too badly and slip unconscious but Logan is close by. If he has a password, he can slip your ring off and let you take some of his healing ability. All you need to do is get that person to drop a bit of blood onto the ring; one drop should be fine. Next you’ll say a few words in Latin and it’s all set. The blood is needed to set the password to a specific person. So Scott can’t use Logan’s password.”

Nodding again Rogue reached out to hug him, letting Teddy go back to his godfather when he reached for him. Seeing how tired Harry was she stepped back and gently kissed his cheek, and her heartfelt whisper made Harry smile as he was ushered out of the room by Logan.

_Thank You…_

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to say thanks to everyone who had stuck with me on the main story and now on this one. If I could I'd hug you all and give you free cookies. Thanks!!!


End file.
